pockiepiratefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 5 International Server
To avoid confusion: *Chapter 1 & 2 (Romance Dawn and Beloved Mr. 2) on International Server had some small updates following updates from Asian Server up to Chapter 2 Asian Server. *Chapter 3 (Call of the shichibukai) on International Server consisted of Chapter 3 and Chapter 4 updates on Asian Server. *Chapter 4 (Clash of Marineford) on International Server consisted part of Chapter 5 updates on Asian Server. *Chapter 5 (The Straw Hats) on International Server will consist of second part of Chapter 5 updates on Asian Server (27th September Updates). *7th December updates on Chapter 5 consist of Chapter 6 updates on Asian Server. On 11/9/2012 at 00:30 AM GMT-6 (server time), all Pockie Pirates servers will be taken down for maintenance and to implement a new patch. The whole process is expected to last around 3-4 hours. Thank you for your patience and understanding. Pockie Pirates Operations Team Pockie Pirates Patch Notes – Chapter 5 (11/8/2012): 1. Max level increased to 130. 2. 2 new towns (Longring Island and Water 7) with new tasks, battles, team battles, elite battles, etc. 3. New level 120 dungeon which contains the level 120 item set: Black Moon 4. Daily All Blue free chances increased from 5 times to 10 times (Become effective the next day after the updates). 5. Added new bar: All Blue II, with crew members Sanji, Zoro, Brook, Nami, and Usopp. Activation condition: Main character reaching level 100, or recruitment of at least 6 All Blue I crew members. 6. New crew member in the level 80 North Blue Bar: Kaku (S-rank). 7. New crew inheritance function. Click the crew button in-game and check it out. 8.New Aptitude skills (available at lv.90): Block Break, Block, and Critical Resist. Max aptitude level increased to 130. 9. New and updated pet setting, system, skill and function. 10. Added pet synthesis function. 11. Increased Diamond Class VIP levels: Blue Diamond (VIP 11), Red Diamond (VIP 12), Yellow Diamond (VIP 13). Diamond class VIPs will have scene and world chat title. 12. Auto-battle in the Whitebeard event is available for VIP level 1 and above. 13. New trials corresponding to the max level increase. 14. Silver and prestige are now rewarded for challenging others in the Arena. 15. The success rate of plundering level 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 merchant fleets have been adjusted to 50%, 40%, 30%, 20%, 10%, respectively. 16. Battle of Marineford now offers prestige and rare beast rewards. 17. Max bounty has been increased to 3 million. 18. Crew member stats above SS will be ranked with stars. 19. Crew transformations available for Franky, Robin, Mr. 2, Mr. 5 20. Fixed the slow-down issue with legion and team battle. 21. Optimized some crew skills: a. Perona’s skill (Ghost Network) has been fixed – the debuff should now last 2 turns b. Bartholomew Kuma's skill (Ursus Shock) now has a chance to stun enemies c. Law's (Operation Room) skill is now consistent with his skill description d. Fixed Crocodile's damage overflow problem e. Rob Lucci's skill (Six King Pistol) has been increased to 300-600% physical damage and with a chance to stun update 11 -> appearance of diamond vip in chat The Pockie Pirates weekly maintenance time has been changed effective today. Please note the new time: Every Tuesday from 12:30 AM to 2:30 AM (GMT-6). This week’s maintenance also brings a few bug fixes, listed below: 1)The Aptitude cap should now be level 130 2)Certain VIP privileges have been fixed 3)Fix a level display error between sender and recipient in Crew Inherit 4)The Marineford Battle event is now also available at 6:30 PM GMT-6 (server time) every Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday. Players will be able to freely attend both the 9:30 AM time and this new time. Source: http://pirates.game321.com/information/notices/3007.shtml Hello all, On December 7th, 2012 at 00:30 AM GMT-6, all Pockie Pirates servers will be taken down to implement a new patch. The whole process is expected to last around 2-3 hours. Thank you for your patience and understanding. Pockie Pirates Patch Notes (12/7): 1.The Daily Quest and Daily Secretary area has been combined into a new system. The reset time is 00:00 AM (GMT-6) every day. 2.Impel Down is now available to level 28 and higher players. Three Newbie Impel Down and one Advanced Impel Down levels were added, making the total 10 floors. 3.Prestige is now the only reward from Impel Down. Previous currencies will be automatically converted to Prestige based on the following rate (Ordeal Points to Prestige: 1:10; Medal of Honor to Prestige: 1:5000; Medal of Growth to Prestige: 1:10000) 4.Leveling up Character Aptitude in Impel Down now only costs Prestige. Character Aptitude is available to level 35 and higher players. 5.Auto-challenge has been added to Impel Down and is available to all players. 6.Made Chain Attack free to use in campaign mode. Reduced chain attack’s time: 30 seconds to complete 1 chain attack; for VIP6 and higher players, 1 second is needed to complete 1 chain attack. 7.Greatly increased the silver reward from level 1 to 35 Main Quests. Added 4 level 30 purple gear to Lv.20-30 quest rewards; Added 1 set of purple gear to Lv.30 Growth Pack; Added level 40 (Thunder God) weapon set scrolls and some synthesis materials to Lv.40 Growth Pack. 8.Reduced the difficulty level of pirates appearing at the beginning Lv.41; Lv.41 and higher difficulty levels remain the same. Optimized NPC pirate’s name colors based on its difficulty. Lv.1-34 normal campaign is displayed in blue and elite campaign in purple (certain pirates); Lv.35-70 normal campaign is displayed in purple and elite campaign in orange (certain pirates); Lv.71-130 normal campaign is displayed in orange and elite campaign in red (certain pirates). 9.Players can now play each dungeon free of charge twice per day. For 3 times and more, players will have to spend Gold. The price and price increase remain the same. 10.Greatly increased dungeon auto-play time. 11.Greatly increased the drop rates of various gears. 12.Perfect Synthesis is now available for Guardian Beasts at 2000 Gold per use. 13.Added 5 grades of Meld Fiends, which are Shadows only meant to be devoured by other Shadows for EXP. 14.Increased the rate of high quality shadows appearing. 15.Made Merchant Fleet available at Lv.27. 16.Changed VIP benefits. Introduced chain attack and changed daily quest active points. 17.Reduced the defense of Battle of Marineford Marines and Shichibukai while raising their HP 18.Revamped some skills: a. Swordsman’s Endless Sky: Attacks all enemies to inflict 100% physical damage and extra damage based on your strength. Reduces physical and magic damage taken by 70% for 2 rounds b. Brook’s Fantasia: Attacks all enemies to inflict 200% physical damage with a chance to put targets to sleep for 2 rounds (Targets are stunned for the duration unless damage is taken, but the damage will increase by 50%). The damage percentage increases with strength. c. Chopper’s Dancing Cherry Blossom: Heals your entire crew and restores 10% of the individual max HP every round for 2 rounds. One random crew member on your side also has their fury increased by 100. HP recovery percentage increases with wis/int. d. Law’s Operating Room: Attacks the enemy target with the lowest magic defense to inflict 300% magic damage and turns the additional damage (=10% of the enemy target’s HP) into HP, restoring your team. The damage percentage increases with the crew wit. 19.Fixed a bug with Robin’s skill. Source : http://pirates.game321.com/information/notices/3120.shtml